


Don’t leave me

by nelly06061



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Self Harm, ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelly06061/pseuds/nelly06061
Summary: Prompt: ‘Don’t leave me’‘dont die on me please’Natasha finds you in the woods, alone and vulnerable. Can she save you from yourself?





	Don’t leave me

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: nope i don’t own these characters once again  
> WARNING: self harm/ suicide - please proceed with caution
> 
> This was the first fanfic i ever wrote, so treat my baby well please!

 

you hit the damp floor of the woods as you fell to your knees. you felt a tear form in your eye and quickly swiped it away. you’d never seen anyone in this part of the woods before so you let out a scream of frustration, anger, and hurt as you pulled your knees to your chest. you knew it was better this way, and this is what you told yourself as you watched the blood drip down to the floor.

 

the avengers were on holiday in a quiet part of england, coming to escape the hustle of every day life in new york. it was a calm evening and everyone had come on a walk through some woods, but natasha had got bored and ran on ahead, telling the others she would loop back and meet them. as she ran through the woods, soaking in the dark atmosphere, she heard a scream. it didn’t sound terrified, more a scream of pain and trauma. keeping on her guard, she slowly headed towards where it had come from. creeping down a slope, she saw your figure, huddled up and shaking. you were wearing a thin t shirt and jeans, but the skies were threatening rain. she watched you from afar, as your body shook with each trembling breath you took.

 

you looked at your arm, and the deep red blood flowing from it. it had gone further than you’d meant to, but maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. you heard a rustling of leaves behind you, and quickly turned around, panicking. you saw a shape ducking behind a tree, with fiery red hair, just like yours. maybe it was your ghost, you thought, come to watch your final moments. you laughed out loud, slightly hysterical.

 

natasha heard your laugh, and worried even more about you. she darted from tree to tree, keeping out of your sight until she was close to you. close enough to see the blood dripping from your arm to the floor, and close enough to see your calm demeanour as it happened. you were tragically beautiful in that moment; broken down to your most vulnerable state, but also fearless. your red hair tumbled over your shoulders, and your blue eyes told a tale of woe. she stepped out from behind the tree.

 

your head snapped up as soon as you saw the movement, and caught sight of a woman coming out from behind a tree just to your left. as she stood there, you realised this wasn’t any woman, this was natasha romanoff. her hair was short now, curling just above her shoulders in a way that made you jealous you couldn’t pull that off, and her beautiful green eyes carefully measured you up, taking in the situation. coming to your senses, you quickly covered up your wrist with your right arm, but you knew it was too late.

 

natasha took careful steps towards you, not wanting to cause alarm, but she had a feeling you wouldn’t do anything anyway. and she was right, you had given up. but she wasn’t going to let that happen.

 

you gasped and looked away as she reached out to you, moving up your right arm so she could see your left. you let the tears flow freely down your face now, realising what you had done. she took off her t shirt and wrapped it around your arm, trying to stop the blood flow. you smiled slightly, despite the circumstances, and looked up at her. she truly was gorgeous.

 

then however, you remembered the circumstances. you panicked, trying to stand up, but she was quicker and moved to keep you down, knowing you had lost too much blood to be safe standing up. she pinned you down, almost lying on top of you, whilst one hand kept pressure on your arm.

 

‘don’t die on me, please.’ she whispered, feeling your vulnerability and taking it into herself, exposing all her emotions. you saw regret, for all the lives she ended, fear, for watching you die, and something warmer, something nice.

 

you didn’t know what do, or what to say. but you knew what you wanted, and that was, to never leave this moment. it was so raw and so painful, but you loved it.

‘don’t leave me’ you replied, and she used her other hand to gently wipe the tears off your face, letting her hand linger just a little too long.

 

the almost silent bond you had just made you knew could never be broken. you really did owe her your life. and looking at natasha, you felt as if she knew it too. she leaned down and slowly kissed your cheek, just above your mouth. you smiled again, a weak smile, but a pure one and she gave a sad smile back.

 

you knew the moment had to end, but you knew you had made a bond that never would. you let yourself have one more look into her eyes, before closing your own, exhausted. you heard her calling for ambulance as you passed out, leaving the world of pain, and knowing you would come out the other side, into a world of bliss.


End file.
